Misty's Pub!
by Lux-9
Summary: It all started out as a simple suggestion from Red. . . Misty fulfilled her dream & had successfully opened up her own pub. Except, she's not happy. Volkner, so far away from home, broods around in boredom until he meets her & she immediately sparks up something 'within' him. Question is, can she abandon her red-eyed past for his azure orbs? -contains many characters!- R&R.
1. Welcome To Misty's Pub

Chapter. 1

**_Welcome_ to Misty's Pub ~ **

* * *

Disclaimer: Nintendo reigns~

* * *

_Salty..._

_But very familiar... ~_

And inwardly, she cried in ecstasy.

The mermaid, realizing her desperate need to breath, quickly swam to shore(with the help of her Gyarados- whom lifted her rear up to the surface).

The ginger haired beauty cried out for air and pressed her pale hands against the dampened sand- her wet pink lips chanting out her tired and quick breaths.

The city's folks stared at her in suspicion, yet in awe.

Watching the city's gym leader train was nothing out of the ordinary (to the _city's_ folks, that is).

She was their lustrous mermaid whom swam at storms and fought the kraken bravely- Actually, the last part was completely made up.

In truth, there's no lying in the fact that she's an eye candy and may very well be every red blooded man's dream girl.

Also- Mess with her, and she'll make you regret it- FOR LIFE! (It has been said that the young lady may have anger issues...)

Misty hated being generalized as being a tomboyish mermaid with a gorgeous face and sexy body- In fact, she probably works harder than any of the gym leaders in Kanto.

Not only does she run a gym, but a few months ago, she opened up a pub and her food is pure _de_-lish~

A sigh escaped the redhead as she stood and cleaned herself off with the towel(being offered by her Golduck) and inserted her nice slim legs into a pair of her signature denim short shorts.

Not bothering to wear a shirt over her peach-colored bikini, she simply tossed the towel over her shoulder.

After damping her hands with a hair product of sorts, she took the time to massage her scalp with it, then mess up her layered chin length hair- her bangs teasingly falling at the sides of her pretty face.

Calling back her Gyarados, Lapras, Milotic, Goldeen, Seaking, Kingdra, and her Starmie into their respected Poke Balls, she threw her backpack over her trained shoulder, she put her shades on, wore her nude flipflops, and walked away- her Golduck and Quagsire following after.

As she ran her hand through her layered ginger strands, she looked at her waterproof wrist watch at the time; '9:47.'

13 more minutes for her to open up her pub.

A sigh escaped her lips; _I just hope no fanboy is lingering outside again..._

But she wishfully thought too soon as she spotted a figure sitting on the small set of wooden stairs to her pub.

_Ah, crap..._ She inwardly hissed.

However, upon closer inspection, she could identify that figure as a "friend" of her's.

She shook her head as she made her way towards him- a hand on her bare back.

The tanned and spiky haired figure- noticing shadow tower over him, inhaled and looked up at the unimpressed figure of Misty; "...!"

"Brock." She greeted- unfazed.

Brock grinned and crushed her to a hug; "MISTY!"

She rolled her eyes and sweat-dropped at how familiar this greeting seemed.

* * *

She threw her bag and keys (adorned Poliwag, Squirtle, Pikachu, and Horsea head keychains) on her clean counter and stretched.

"Sit down, I'll make you something-" She took her shades off and looked at him- waving a hang out; "The...usual, right?"

Brock nodded.

And she crossed her way to the kitchen- putting on her polka-dotted Psyduck apron.

She opened up the fridge for some eggs, hash browns...

Brock sniffled.

Misty sweat-dropped; "Oh...boy..."

She pointed her head out the kitchen towards the bar counter- where Brock sat holding his head in his hands.

"Give me 10 MINUTES, Brock- 15 at most!"

Giggling, he nodded as a pink blush powdered his now round cheeks; "Okay~"

* * *

And Misty went into cooking mode.

Dousing some olive oil into the frying pan, she cracked the eggs offered to her by one of her assistants- an Aipom.

"Thanks, Pom." She thanked blindly- cooking with a big sense of familiarity.

She looked over her shoulder at one of her other assistants, her trusted Golduck, whom was now done chopping off a tomato into seemingly accurate tiny cubes.

Misty blushed at the sight; "Beautiful~"

Aipom threw some minced mushrooms into the eggs.

Misty nodded and cleaned the plate off the tomato cubes, then put it into the metallic sink.

"Dishwasher." She ordered, and the Golduck obliged.

Stirring up the eggs, she put a hand out; "Typhoon sauce."

Aipom opened up the cupboard and fetched the goody out with its tail and handed it to its trainer.

After a couple of stirs with the kitchen smelling just lovely, she nodded at her Golduck, whom nodded back; "Golduck!" And took it from there while Misty went to get busy with the hash browns.

"Pom. Diced bacon- fridge."

And the Aipom happily nodded; "Pom~"

* * *

After what seemed like 15 minutes, Misty was seated across from Brock- fixing him a glass of fresh orange juice.

Golduck made it towards them with plates of yummy breakfast- Omelet with hash browns with bacon.

"Viola~" She clasped her hands excitedly.

Brock evidently drooled and swallowed a lump in his throat.

As he forked a forkful of hash browns and bacon, tears formed at the corners of his eyes; "I ruff you..."

Misty glared at him whilst sipping on a glass of pomegranate juice; "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

He swallowed; "Sorry.. Its just...SO GOOD!"

Misty crossed her legs as she sat across from him and moved a hand to his cheek- where a very evident palm mark was still present.

She gave an unfazed look and crossed her arms; "Let me guess...-"

Brock swallowed, then blushed; "I can explain!"

"I'm listening~" She let out a huff- closing her eyes- She could still hear the cries of the ocean.

She had to remind herself not to overdo it, or else all she'll think about is...

"...and so I went to the Pokemon Center to see Nurse Joy, right.."

She heavily-lidded her eyes open and blinked- slowly.

She began to think of the reason why she opened up the pub to begin with.

The pub had always been her dream.

It was because...

* * *

***Flashback***

**A couple of years ago...**

Shamefully, and slowly, she walked toward a certain room in the Pokemon center, and knocked on the door- her heart beating rapidly.

She huddled a basket full of containers of homemade food to her chest as she peeked her head inside the ajar door.

And there he was...

She swallowed.

In a bed- a warm towel on his forehead, a garbage can overcome with dirty tissues- Dirty tissues were littered everywhere, to be exact.

He wasn't wearing his cap- His yellowy mouse Pokemon was- sitting by its trainer's face and crying out low; "Pika"s in concern.

She almost cried in shame; "Uhm!" She started- blinking and looking at her sandals.

She had tried dressing up nicely to see him- a frilly yellow dress.

Her hair was down.

A seashell hair clip decorating her hair.

When he didn't say anything(not like she expected him to), she looked up to find his red eyes staring at her in shock.

His cheeks were red- either he was blushing, or sick, and she convinced herself it was because of the latter.

"I brought you some food!" She pointed the basket out towards him.

Red blinked and parted his lips slightly.

Then, to her surprise, he sat up and chuckled- his voice hoarse, but still ever-so-enigmatic.

She blushed deep red; "Wh-wh-WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

She had to restrain herself from snapping at him- Again.

He merely shook his head and motioned her to sit next to him- where a chair was placed by his bed.

Someone was with him earlier- Misty's heart was flooding with jealousy.

Her cheeks reddened in slight agitation, and she dropped her eyelids halfway- dropping her rear on the chair.

Avoiding his gaze, she looked at her own knees; "Blue...was here?"

_Blue, Blue, Blue..._

The beautiful and voluptuous Blue who-

"Green, too." Red added.

_Green... _She recalled him challenging her gym as well as that girl with the sea blue eyes- Blue.

Albeit being a mere trainer, he already has a gang of fangirls stalking him- which is...kind of shocking..

"Oh." Misty breathed- forcing a smile.

She looked at his sick state and furrowed her eyebrows; "Sorry." She said.

Red sniffled and rubbed his nose with a curled tissue- he shook his head, smiling; "Don't." He spoke, running his hand over his onyx black locks.

"But-"

"Never," He interrupted- his smile widening; "Apologize for a Pokemon battle."

Her heart froze when he placed his hand on her bare shoulder and looked her in the eye.

He smiled warmly.

She decided- She fell inlove.

". . .t'was fun." He nodded briefly, before sitting back and hugging his Pikachu.

He went back to his silent self.

She looked down- her eyes were shaking.

She placed a hand on her chest- she was happy.

Her luscious lips trembled and she choked out a sole laugh.

"Hm?" Red arched an eyebrow.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." She quietly exclaimed.

Red furrowed his eyebrows and parted his lips; ". . ."

She fished out a container from her basket and giggled; "In fact, I-I.. I'm going to feed you. I've also brought in some medicine and some..- Here, try this." She was already offering him some of her own made Onigiri.

A small blush powdered his cheek as he took the piece of Onigiri being offered to him.

He nodded courtly and bit down on it, then devoured it.

As he swallowed, he licked off his fingers and faced below; "You made this." He stated- it was not a question, but a plain and accurate statement.

Arching her eyebrow confusedly, she parted her lips with a; "How did you kno-"

He looked at her and offered her that confident smile of his (that melted her heart); "I tasted you."

She blushed and widened her eyes.

"Sea salt." He said.

Her heart beat quickened- _The way he can taste the smallest of contents in food is just..._

"Delicious." He grinned, then gave a thumbs up; "You should open your own pub someday."

He leaned his back against the crown of the bed and massaged his Pikachu's ears; "Y'know... By the beach. Call it "Misty's Pub."

He twisted his neck to look at her; "It'll be terrific."

But she was looking down- holding her knees tightly.

She was shaking for some reason.

Red blinked coolly.

"Would you...come visit me sometime?" She asked- not looking at him.

"Of course." He answered.

As soon as he did, he noticed a few droplets of tears fall on the back of her hand and knees.

But she laughed and pressed her lips together.

"Pika?" His Pikachu titled its head as it went over to approach her.

Misty put a hand out and shook her head.

She sniffled and rubbed her nose lightly before frantically offering Red food- giggling to cover up her sad yet happy demeanor; "Here, try this out!"

The door suddenly flew open behind them.

Misty shot her eyes open and stood still.

"Red?" That was Blue.

Footsteps followed after; "Yo, dipshit, I got you some-" That was Green's voice.

The ginger haired gym leader simply bowed her head; "Good luck on your journey!"

And she whirled around- facing below and quickly walking out- hearing a; "Thank you." from Red.

A tear fought its way from her aqua green eyes, but she restrained herself.

She hated how tight and intimate those three were together.

She hated how jealous she was.

She hated how he melted her heart and resonated sentimental feelings out of her.

And above all,

She hated how she loved him.

"Hey, you!" She stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly.

Green Oak was approaching her- his emerald green eyes were cold and sharp- belittling every human being.

As soon as he stood close from her- leaving a good gap of space between them, he crossed his arms and looked down at her- proud of his muscular stance and height.

"First thing's first- You're the one that got him sick during your Pokemon battle. While I know Red can be a pussy-"

"I heard that!" Blue yelled out; "SHUT THE F*CK UP, HE'S STRONGER THAN YOU!"

Sighing, he inhaled, then continued; "Listen up, ginger- If there's anyone that's allowed to lure Red into catching a cold and getting away with it- It'd be me~" He placed a hand on his chest.

Then, he glared at her, and she shuddered.

"Second of all, you're a chic- Count yourself lucky." At this, he cracked his knuckles, and Misty immediately knew what he meant.

"And thirdly, stay away from him." He pointed his first finger at her threateningly as he said that.

She furrowed her eyebrows angrily and clenched her palms; "Who the hell do you think you are, anyway?"

"I'm the guy who kicked your mermaid ass in your own gym. I also happen to be Red's rival- I grew up with the fag. Our rivalry keeps us going- You slow him down, it slows _me_ down. You got that?"

She blinked furiously at him; _What a jerk..._

He waved with his first two fingers and walked back towards Red's patient's room; "Smell ya later, mermaid~"

* * *

She rested her cheek against her knuckle and sighed lowly.

While that wasn't the most pleasing of flashbacks, it certainly inked itself in her mind.

Red's words were her resolve.

She wasn't entirely happy even though she did open up the pub.

"...and when she impatiently told me to show her my Pokeballs, I pulled down my pants!"

That's when Brock baited Misty's attention span back.

She shot her eyes open and stood from her seat; "YOU DID WHAT?"

Viridian's gym leader put his hands out in a defensive manner; "I...I...I...It was a CLEAR misunderstanding- PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!"

Huffing out an angry sigh, she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him; "Well, you deserve it!"

Brock let out a somewhat relieved sigh and placed a hand on his chest; "I just thought she wanted to get a hold of Brock's *majestic* Onix, you know~"

Her face reddened from rage and she hammered him in the head with her fist; "!"

"MORON!" She yelled- throwing her hands out and kicking him off his chair.

He shielded himself- chanting out; "IT WAS A JOKE!" and "Did you see what I did there, though?"

She proceeded to kick his sides angrily.

"Owwe! Owwe! Misty! For the love of Arceus-"

Suddenly, the door to her pub opened as the bell chimed.

Misty and Broke froze to look at their "intruder."

A kid with a literally red ponytail and a yellow mustardy streak.

He was pale and wore a red shirt and kaki shorts.

By him, floated a Claydol.

The pair blinked at the gym leaders/pub owner in confusion.

Misty blushed, then cleared her throat; "Welcome."

She stood, kicked Brock once more(he let out a loud; "OWWE!," and fixed her hair and apron; "...to Misty's pub~"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Outside Cerulean City's Gym**

A red afro headed man knelt down across from the gym's sign- decorated with drawings of Dewgongs and Seels.

_**Cerulean City's Gym Leader**_

_**Misty**_

_**"The Tomboyish Mermaid"**_

_**Gym closed on Fridays – Sundays**_

"Damn. She's got today off." Flint exclaimed, then looked at his platinum blonde best friend- whom covered his nose and blinked slowly.

Sunyshore's gym leader snorted; "I get _everyday_ off~"

Flint laughed and slapped a hand on Volkner's back; "That's why we're here, man! Surge invited you over to Kanto- The region of origins! Or...so they say..

I heard that the world's strongest trainer is from Kanto- bet it'd be nice to meet 'im~"

Volkner sniffled- pinching his temples.

"What's the matter, brother?"

"Chlorine." He uttered.

Flint arched an eyebrow.

Volkner held his best friend's shoulders; "Fucking chlorine, man! Its everywhere.. Chlorine..."

He grabbed his head and shut his eyes; "Head's gonna explode!" He groaned.

Flint burst out laughing; "Volk. Who knew you could be such a pussy?"

But Volkner merely gave him the middle finger.

"Anyway, you want some aspirin? I think I have some."

Volkner arched an eyebrow; "You do?"

Flint nodded and stuffed his hand inside his fro; "Right here, man!"

Volkner's face gave no comment when Flint actually got out a packet of aspirin from his fro.

". . ."

Flint grinned and offered him the medicine- Volkner literally stepped backwards.

"Forget it, man. I'm goin' back to the hotel." The electric specialist exclaimed- massaging his forehead.

Flint blinked and stuffed the packet of aspirin back in his fro; "WHAT? Why?"

He shook his head; "Gonna crash. My nostrils are literally dying from all the chlorine."

Flint shrugged; "Pussy."

Volkner shrugged back; "Your Magmortar's a pussy."

Flint feigned a dramatic gasp; "MAN! I am calling you OUT!"

Sunyshore's gym leader shook his head and turned around; "Later, man~"

The fire type specialist frowned and stuffed his hands in his pockets as his best friend walked away.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

Fishing it out from his fro, he pressed it to his ear; "Yello~"

"Oh, Buck! Where the hell are ya?

Misty's Pub? She's got a pub? Awesome!

Is she smokin'?" He laughed.

"Naawh. Volk's gone back to the hotel- needs to crash.

Okay~ I'll be there!~"

Stuffing his cellphone back in his fro, he stretched.

It was then that he wished he'd call out at least ONE of his Pokemon, but they were in a city that's practically inhabited by water type Pokemon.

And Flint didn't like to chill, he loved to char!

Crossing his arms behind his neck, he walked around the city- his mind wandering back to his best friend, and thoughts of how he could get him to "perk up."

Well, if its one thing they have in common, is that they both hate being underground, and that they will always find a way to get their acts back together.

* * *

**A/N:** Small and linear beginning- EVERYTHING will be expanded in the following chapter!~ ^_^ Look forward to it~~ n.n

Now, let me know what you think and **REVIEW!~** ^-^


	2. Yum

Chapter. 2

**Yum ~**

* * *

Disclaimer: Nintendo reigns~

* * *

_Chlorine..._

_ Chlorine..._

_*sigh* So far away from home...~_

He held his head back and stuffed his hands inside his pockets as he idly walked the city.

Gray clouds were swarming up the blue skies.

His tired azure eyes blinked at the realization that it may very well be raining in a few, and Flint and his brother were still roaming about in this city.

A smirk played its way across his lips at the thought of Flint growing ridiculously protective over his fro in the rain- _Serves him right..._

He rubbed his first two fingers under his reddening nose and stopped.

He puffed out a sigh and loosened up his shoulders.

This city's crowded with people, whom he mind-noted to being suspiciously happy and drunk with the need to party.

_Kinda like Flint..._ He thought.

_Its so different from home..._ He closed his eyes briefly.

_Home smells like sea salt... Home is where the people are happy with the concept of electricity..._

_Home is where the city's folks are complaining about the sudden blackouts and my gym renovations..._

He smiled warmly at the last thought.

He opened his eyes and proceeded walking.

Although it was nice to travel regions and all that, Volkner would have much preferred having to stay in at a different city than Cerulean.

Flint said that Cerulean City would be the one that'll remind him of home the most. Little did he know that Volkner saw this the other way around.

And the blonde began to think of why he even came to Kanto to begin with.

_Surge..._ He shook his head as he stopped in front of Hanada Hotel.

He fished his key card out of his pocket to make sure he was at his designated spot.

"Welcome back, sir. What did you think of Cerulean City so far?" The perky hotel clerk started.

Not bothering to look at his general direction, Volkner simply sulked towards the elevator; "Chlorine." He said- his back facing the man.

Laughing, the clerk threw a hand out; "Oh, you will get used to it, sir."

Walking towards the Sinnoh gym leader, he nudged him in the shoulder; "But that's certainly not your thought about the women~"

Volkner looked at him and arched an eyebrow.

The clerk simply winked and walked away- exclaiming out; "Only the finest!"

Shaking his head, the spiky haired blonde walked into the elevator, muttering out; "Whatever..."

Slinging his blue jacket over his shoulder, he accessed himself into their suite.

Shutting the door behind him, he let out a relieved and tired sigh.

He threw his jacket at a nearby couch and walked towards the large window by the bed.

Past the window, he saw a beautiful city.

He smirked; "If it weren't for the chlorine, you'd be perfect."

He could practically see all the sights in the city from where he stood.

_There's the gym... The golden road... There's a-_

Volkner squinted his eyes; "A cave..."

The gym leader didn't mind caves.

Back in Sinnoh, he would sometimes train in Iron Island's cave with Riley, another good friend of his.

Whirling around, he kicked his shoes off and made it to their mini bar, which, Volkner noted, to being grand.

After all, Flint did get them the royal suite.

Volkner felt like a rich playboy being here.

Ignoring the treat bottle of wine, the blonde knelt across from the fridge and opened it up.

He fetched himself a bottle of scotch; "My dear ol' friend~" He breathed.

Placing it back on the glassy table, he threw his black long sleeved shirt off.

He picked up the bottle of booze and chugged some of it.

He loved letting the air condition hit his shirtless frame.

Letting out a satisfied breath, he threw his bum on the king sized bed.

The TV was right across from him, and the TV remote was on his bedside.

Turning the TV on, he flipped through the TV channels.

He stopped at one of his favored TV shows.

He laughed; "Ah, Zubat Man! Flint and I used to watch this as kids."

Setting the remote to the side, he helped himself at a comfortable position by leaning against the bed frame and crossing his long legs.

Chugging some of the scotch, Volkner let out a hoarse breath and licked his lips.

A lightning echo had him coolly face the window to notice the sudden hammering rain.

Scoffing, he fished his cellphone out and placed it on the lamp table;_ He can take care of himself..._

However, after deciding to neglect it for what seemed like 10 seconds, he sighed and picked up his phone.

* * *

**At Misty's Pub. . .**

"Hello, Misty. Busy day today?" She heard Gentleman Arthur greet her from outside the kitchen.

"Hey, Mr. Arthur! Well Its as you can see!" She answered back- squirting some of her homemade BBQ sauce over the cooking burger.

She looked over her shoulder and nodded at her Golduck, whom nodded back and took it from there.

She fanned a hand out in front of her face, and folded a lock of orange hair behind her ear.

She walked out the kitchen holding out a plate of cinnamon powdered pineapples and cocktail shrimp.

She feigned a smile and walked out to serve them.

She frowned at Brock and placed the pineapples for him; "There you go, Brock." She pouted her lips at him when he sheepishly grinned at her.

She nodded at Gentleman Arthur and his Growlithe; "I'll be with you in a sec."

Walking over to the kid's table- whom was now joined by a somewhat agitated fro headed man.

Arching an eyebrow, she cleared her throat to interrupt the pair from their quarrel.

Once Flint was interrupted, he looked up to find a gorgeous redhead serving them a bucket of cocktail shrimp.

His jaw dropped.

She arched an eyebrow and took out a menu and handed it to him.

His younger brother nudged him in the shoulder; "Take the menu!" He hissed.

Flint blushed and shook his head; "Right right!" He took the menu and grinned.

Nodding, Misty walked away to Gentleman Arthur's table.

Once she walked away, Flint shot his eyes open and held his brother's shoulders- shaking him up; "DUDE! SHE. IS. SIZZLING!"

Buck blushed and nodded agreeably; "I told you! I told you!"

"Alright, sir. I'll be back with your drink in a couple of minutes." They heard her speak to the old man in the other table.

She approached them with a note pad and a pen in her hands; "Have you decided on your drink?"

Misty nodded at Flint- whose face was as red as his fro.

"Oh.. uhm uhm.. I'll take the-"

Misty stared sideways; _He's holding the menu upside down..._

Buck blinked, then face palmed at his brother; "He'll have the Pina Colada."

Flint snapped and glared at him; "No, idiot! I hate coconuts!"

Then, regaining his demeanor, he grinned at Misty cheekily; "What does the pub owner recommend?~"

Grinning irritably; "The _VIRGIN_ Pina Colada~"

Shaking his head confidently, Flint smiled; "Then I'll take it!"

Buck sweat-dropped; "Didn't you say you ha-" Flint elbowed him in the gut- shutting him up.

Misty shook her head and walked away.

The redhead walked back with a towel for Gentleman Arthur's Growlithe.

She giggled and dried it up.

"Why, thank you, Misty. That was awfully thoughtful of you~"

Misty smiled; "Oh, no problem, Mr Arthur." And she walked back towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Burger's done?" She asked absentmindedly, taking out her jar of banana peppers.

The golduck nodded; "Golduck!"

Misty set the frying to a low, and placed another frying pan to cook up the banana peppers.

"Golduck, could you kindly prepare the sweet potato fries?"

"Golduck!" The Golduck nodded.

Misty licked her lower lip as she started stirring the banana peppers; "...as for Mr. Arthur..

He ordered the Mago Berry sorbet ice cream.. And softened almond cookies for his Growlithe."

She nodded at her memory.

Once the banana peppers were done cooking, she left the stove off for her Golduck to start cooking the sweet potato fries.

"Pom. Did you warm up the corn buns?" She placed the pan of banana peppers on the table and looked at her Aipom, who nodded and handed her a plate of perfectly brown corn buns.

She giggled; "Great~"

Dabbing her soft knife with mayo, she put some on the lower bun.

She picked up the pan with the burger and carefully penetrated it on the lower corn bun.

Adding the banana peppers over the burger, she covered it up with the upper bun and the burger was done.

She carefully cut it in half and placed a small slice of pineapple on a tooth pick- carefully stabbing it over the burger.

"Sweet potato fries..." She looked at her water/psychic Pokemon; "Are they done?"

She walked towards her blue duck Pokemon and placed her hands at the small of her back; "Give it a bit." She said, then walked towards the fridge to prepare the ice cream.

* * *

"Man, Volk is missing out big~" Buck sighed out- scratching the back of his neck.

"Hm?" He blinked, then looked at his right to notice his brother was looking across their table at a tanned man with ridiculously silted eyes and spiky brown hair.

"Flint." Buck started.

Flint squinted his eyes; "I don't like that guy. He keeps looking at me funny." He said.

Buck sweat-dropped; "Flint. I'm pretty sure that's the way his eyes _naturally_ look."

Flint knotted his eyebrows in thought; "Hmm..."

"Here's your burger, sir." Misty's voice snapped them out of their deep "intrigue" of Brock's eyes.

Flint put his grin back on and looked up at her as she served him the virgin pina colada; "Why, thank you, senorita~"

Misty rolled her eyes and fetched her notepad out.

Buck just drooled at the sight of his burger; "This looks...amazing..."

Misty blushed and giggled; "Thank you~ Eat it up before it gets cold~" She winked.

She looked at Flint and inhaled a breath; "So, have you decided on what to order?"

Flint nodded enthusiastically; "YES! I'll have the MooMoo Steak with the side order of some grilled bananas~"

Noting that down, she nodded; "You got it~"

"By the way," She started- putting away her note pad; "You're not from around here, are you?" She tilted her head questionably.

Flint giddily shook his head 'no,' then slapped his brother's back- almost having him choke in his food; "We're from Sinnoh."

She arched an eyebrow; "Sinnoh?" Then she looked up as if searching for a sense of familiarity in her sea of thoughts; "That's far away..." She whispered lowly, "Is that where my Buizel is from?" She asked.

"You have a Buizel?" Flint asked- shocked.

"Yeah. A friend got it for me. I train water type Pokemon."

A chill ran through Flint and he shook his head; "Ah. I see~"

"You boys here on vacation?" She asked.

Flint scratched his fro; "Sorta. We came in with my best friend, but he went to crash~" Saying so, Flint frowned at Volkner's current absense.

"Jet lagged?" She arched an eyebrow- hands on hips.

Flint shook his head, chuckling; "No, nothing like that. Said the smell of chlorine was giving him a headache."

Misty furrowed her eyebrows and placed the pads of her fingers on her lips; _Oh, no..._

Flint and Buck sensed her sudden change of demeanor; "What's wrong?" The elder brother asked her.

Blushing, she shrugged a shoulder and stared at her feet; "Actually, I'm...partly to blame for this."

The fro headed man blinked; "You are?"

She placed a hand on her chest; "My trainers at the gym... They tend to get overly excited... And ever since I expanded my gym's pool, the scent of chlorine's been filling up the surroundings of my gym."

Flint and Buck formed small 'o's with their lips, but before the older redhead had a chance to speak, Misty crossed her arms and suggested; "Tell ya what, you come over here with your friend tomorrow night. Dinner'll be my treat~"

The pair blushed and squealed like fanboys.

She giggled; "By the way, I never got your names."

Buck swallowed; "I'm Buck." He interrupted Flint's glorious chance to introduce himself, to which he pouted at.

"And this is my older brother, Flint."

Misty nodded; "Pleasure. I'm Misty. I run this city's gym and this slice o'heaven~"

Behind her, Brock devoured one of his pineapples, swallowed the juicy cinnamon goodness, and looked away from Misty's ass towards the guys she was serving; "The fro guy looks really familiar..." He spoke to himself.

"Hey, Misty!" He called out.

Misty sighed; "What is it, Brock?" She responded- not looking at him yet.

Brock leaned his head in to get a closer look; "Is that Ronald Mc Donald?"

Buck burst out laughing along with his Claydol(whose laugh was so alienated and odd), while Flint, hitting an anger point, stood from his table to tackle the Viridian gym leader.

"YOU SON OF A-" Buck had to hold his brother off.

Misty inhaled an impatient breath.

"Who you callin' Ronald Mc Donald, you Hoothoot?" Flint waved his fist out threateningly.

His younger brother sweat-dropped; _Hoothoot? ...Oh! I see what he did there!_

Brock let out a meep and flinched.

"POKEMON BATTLE! OUT!" Flint yelled out.

"Uh, bro..." Buck poked at his brother.

"WHAT?"

Buck cleared his throat and pulled his brother down to whisper to his ear; "He's an, uhm.. Flint, that guy's a rock type gym leader!"

Briefly, Flint paled, then shook his head; "Well I'll kick his ass! I'm an Elite Four!"

Misty let out a patient breath and stared up at the ceiling; "Arceus help me steel myself from committing a crime today..."

She looked at the pair; "Keep your asses seated! If you even attempt to start a brawl in my pub, I'm feeding you loons to my Gyarados, I swear to Arceus I am _NOT_ kidding!"

Brock and Flint turned to stone from the thought; "Gya...rados..." They uttered in unison.

Misty patted Buck's head and walked away; "Your food'll be ready shortly." She reminded Flint.

As she passed by Brock, she smacked him in the head and walked back towards the kitchen, immediately coming back with Gentleman Arthur's dishes.

Buck chuckled and continued to feed on his burger; "Looks like she has the type advantage over the both of you."

Flint shook his head and rolled his eyes- biting down on the pineapple in his glass; "Shut it, boy. I have tricks up my fro. She won't even know what hit her!"

He patted his fro and grinned; "And besides, I have Volk to haul my ass out of the water~"

Buck gave an unimpressed look; "Right."

Flint suddenly shuddered; "By the way, you don't happen to have an umbrella, do you? Its kinda raining hammers. I ran here as fast as I could earlier. I hope blondie made it out okay."

"I'm sure he's fine." Buck convinced- stuffing his mouth with multiples of crispy sweet potato fries.

"Besides, I think he likes the rain."

"Yeah, he does. Dumbass. The rain would have lessened the smell of chlorine. He should have came here." Flint voiced out his thoughts- fishing his cellphone out of his fro; "Speak of the devil~"

He noticed that he had several missed calls from said blonde.

Flint arched an eyebrow and pressed the phone to his ear; ". . . He won't pick up."

He continued to call, but there was no response.

Buck shrugged a shoulder; "He's probably asleep."

The fro headed Elite Four nodded; "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

**A petite framed woman stood outside the lighthouse's balcony.**

**She looked over her thin shoulder at the sulking blonde.**

**She smiled softly; "Its beautiful." She said- The damp, salt-scented wind blowing at her straight chestnut locks.**

**Volkner settled his shoulders a bit and stood by her- staring at the setting sun.**

**The sky was a surrealistic purple blended with orange and yellow.**

**"Feels like a dream, doesn't it?" The usually shy woman voiced out lowly- her eyelids dropping heavily.**

**Volkner looked at her ridiculously shorter frame, blinked, then stared at the sky- his heart mending.**

**"Yeah..." He said- the first time he spoke throughout the entire day.**

**"Mm." Jasmine nodded- smiling at him.**

**She then looked back at the sky; "When I leave, will you... Will you come here and think of me?"**

**_I won't_, He wanted to say.**

**Instead, he said nothing, and simply bore his azure eyes into the otherworldly sky.**

* * *

The hammering of the disruptive rain awoke him from his dreadful dream.

Groggily, he flicked his eyes open.

By his side, slept Flint like a baby- snoring against a Charmander plush he had huddled against him.

"Flint?" His voice came out hoarse and low.

His best friend only snored in response.

He noticed that he was covered up with the blankets, while Flint was sleeping _on_ the bed- no blankets covering him up.

Sitting up, Volkner didn't pay mind to the empty bottle of scotch he hugged under his arm.

Shamefully, he put it on the lamp table and stood.

He carefully and quietly rolled out the bed covers to cover Flint's sleeping frame up.

"Thank you, mama~" Flint sleep talked- smiling and sucking on his thumb.

Smiling, Volkner shook his head.

He picked up his watch by the bedspot and eyed the time.

'9:43 pm'

Volkner massaged his forehead; _Ah, crap..._

He opened up a curtain slightly and stared past it; _The city certainly looks more beautiful at night..._

Blinking, he flexed his shoulders and made his way towards the bathroom.

* * *

**At the pub. . .**

After feeding her hardworking Pokemon, Misty began to clean up her pub's counter and tables with the help of her Aipom and Golduck.

"Thanks for all the help, guys."

She wiped her forehead and took off her apron- hanging it on the kitchen's hanger.

Stretching her body up, she frowned as she noticed it was still raining; "12 hour rain~ That's Cerulean for you."

She helped herself with her faded red hoodie jacket and zipped it up halfway.

As she went to leave, her stomach growled, and she sweat-dropped, blushing.

She crossed her way towards the kitchen and opened up the fridge.

She took out the banana flavored ice cream, then opened up the refrigerator for a soda.

She opened up the cupboard and got out some biscuits and hazelnut chocolate sauce.

Her Pokemon stared at her strangely as she stuffed her backpack with a metallic spoon, ice cream scooper, and canned drinks.

She hugged the large tin of ice cream and carefully held a bag of waffery/waffle biscuits.

When she noticed her Golduck, Aipom, and Quagsire staring at her, she grinned sheepishly.

* * *

**Cerulean Streets. . .**

The droplets of rain slid off his rubbery jacket as he idly walked about- his Electivire and Luxray walking by his side.

He came across a vending machine with its exterior coated with water.

His Electivire let out a happy cry and his Luxray nuzzled its head against his leg.

Volkner let a chuckle rumble through his throat; "Alright, alright... Lemonade and 2 cans of soda."

He searched his pocket for spare change, then fished out his wallet- chained to his pocket.

Putting in the appropriate amount of Poke dollars, he tossed his Electrivire a can of soda, then opened up the can of lemonade for his Luxray.

The Luxray grinned and carefully bit the can and held its head up for it to gulp its drink.

After it was done, it tossed the can aside.

Volkner cleared his throat at his Luxray and tapped on his foot.

His lion-esque electric Pokemon grumbled and picked up the can and threw it in the trash can- earning a pat on the head from its master.

The spiky haired blonde gulped some of his own soda and proceeded to walk ahead.

Electivire crunched the remains of the can and threw it into the trash can, then ran behind its trainer.

Volkner was pleased that he could no longer smell the scent of chlorine, but rather, smelled the moist grass, and as he sulked closer to the beach, he smelled saltwater.

Setting his half done soda can aside, he inhaled the fresh moisty air and allowed a small smile to play its way across his attractive lips.

He closed his eyes as he stood facing the ocean- feeling a tinge bit of sentimentality.

_Home..._

***crunch***

"Hm?" He opened one eye, then the other.

His Electivire and Luxray were staring at a general direction, as well.

The electric specialist twisted his neck to his left.

His lips parted and his eyes flew open slightly; ". . ."

At the far off, sat a beautiful wonder.

On a beach carpet, and shaded away by a beach umbrella, sat a young lady with ginger layered chin length hair that was so naturally... _Beautiful_, he thought.

Her body was healthily pale and her skin was lustrous.

Her cheeks were rosy and cute, and her busy lips were so luscious and inviting.

She looked like she belonged, Volkner thought.

Finishing up her biscuit, she licked off the remains off her palms.

The blonde found himself enjoying the sight a lot more than he should.

She picked up what looked like an ice cream scooper and set down a tin of ice cream by her side.

Scooping up a ball of ice cream, she put it atop of a waffery biscuit.

Volkner arched a platinum blonde eyebrow.

She brought what looked like a sauce and squirted some over the ball of ice cream.

Then, grinning, she closed the ice cream ball off with another waffery biscuit to make an ice cream sandwich.

She squeezed the ice cream enough to fit deliciously in her mouth.

The Sinnoh gym leader's lips felt dry and he had to lick them off.

At the first bite, she rolled her eyes back and groaned in ecstasy.

His face reddened.

His stomach growled.

"Shit." He hissed and hugged his stomach.

Misty heard distant movement and flicked her eyes open at where she perceived the sound came from.

She arched an eyebrow when she found noone.

She squinted her eyes when she found what appeared to be a Pokemon completely new to her.

Smiling, she licked the ice cream off her palms and nodded at it; "Hey~"

The lion-like Pokemon merely tilted its head; "Ray?"

Volkner, whom was hiding beneath a canopy of trees, arched an eyebrow at it; "What?" He whispered.

Hungrily, his Luxray ran towards the woman's direction.

Volkner shot his azure eyes open; "Hey!"

Unwillingly, his feet stepped out of his hiding spot to chase after his Pokemon.

Misty also spotted him from where she was sitting.

Handsome, she thought- arching her eyebrows surprisingly.

He had spiky blonde hair and carried a troubled chilled expression.

She parted her lips when he approached her along with a large yellowy Pokemon with black streaks.

She'd never seen this Pokemon before, either.

"Can I...help you?" She asked nervously.

He avoided looking at her by looking at his shoulder- his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Luxray. Let's go." His voice was cool- it was husky and chilled like him.

Misty arched an eyebrow, then looked at the Pokemon licking the banana ice cream biscuit sandwich off her hands.

The mysterious blonde man simply walked away with his large Pokemon.

The Luxray let out a frown and followed after.

Slowly, Misty stood and suspiciously stared at him as he left- he was tall and lenient.

His blue jacket faced her as he walked away, and not once did he turn to glance at her.

The ginger haired woman let out a breath and hugged her arms- pouting; _The hell..?_

* * *

**A/N:** Volkner sure is a shy type... or perhaps, indirect? Or maybe he has a difficult time expressing himself? Hmm..

I love Flint's character- He's funny~ n.n

Buck's sweet.

Brock is...well, Brock.

As for Misty, she's full of spice~

***stomach wail*** ~ n / / / n Who's hungry?

**REVIEW!~ ^u^**

**PS. **Please DO let me know if there's anything wrong with the format of the story (or if there are any confusions).

~ Thank you.


	3. Electrifying Encounter

Chapter. 3

**Electrifying Encounter ~**

* * *

Disclaimer: Nintendo reigns~

* * *

_Maybe, . . ._

_If I feign a stroke,_

_then she'll. . ._

The dash-eyed gym leader let out a loud hoarse gasp, then slapped a hand on his chest.

He stilled himself like a rock, then dropped on his back.

The water-filled ground splashing water at his brown sweater.

A chill ran through him, and he grit his teeth.

The hair in his skin rose and he inwardly squealed.

An irritated sigh escaped the strawberry haired woman- whom shot him an unimpressed glare.

Next to her, stood the serene woman of Celadon, Erika, the Gym Leader that specializes in Grass-type Pokemon.

The black haired woman moved a hand to her lower lip in concern; "Shouldn't we check up on him?"

Misty crossed her arms tight over her chest, then shook her head; "...if only it'll work."

Sighing, she uncrossed her arms and settled her bare shoulders; "Anyway,"

She looked at Erika's smaller and petite frame; "I'm really sorry to have troubled you at this..." The Water-type specialist eyed her watch; '5:14 am'

"Un...godly..hour.." She finished- nervously as a small pink blush crept its way across her cheeks; "And I know how much you treasure your sleeping hours..."

The smaller woman merely shook her head; "Oh, no, its fine. I was going to come over to Cerulean, anyway."

Misty arched an eyebrow; "You were?"

Erika nodded.

"I heard it rained heavily last night!" She exclaimed in surprise- a hand on her lip.

The black haired woman stared downward with a small 'o' formed in her lips.

She pulled her kimono up a bit and lifted her socked feet- revealing her dampened Geta slippers; "Oh, darn.. I just got those last week.." She whispered lowly.

The city's Gym Leader's face fell, and she blinked; "Um...Erika?"

Erika tilted her head to the side; "Hm?"

Shaking her head, the smaller woman let out a small giggle; "Anyway, the only reason why I came here is to let my Pokemon play around here while I indulge in some of your herbal teas...~"

She blushed as she said that.

Misty grinned proudly and placed her hands on the small of her back; "Well that stuff is made especially for you~"

"Ohmy!~ I can't contain my blush!" The Grass Pokemon expert wiggled her fists excitedly- blushing.

Brock massaged the back of his neck and sat up- staring at the pair of uberly attractive women.

He grinned as a blush powdered his cheeks; "Lesbian moment! Nice!"

A pair of slippers were tossed his way.

Misty's cute blue slipper.

And Erika's huge and heavy Geta slipper.

The important thing is that Brock is now unconscious and Misty is stretching her toned arms victoriously above her head- her thin sleeveless white shirt being pulled up in the process- revealing her belly and baby blue Monokini swimsuit.

"Anyway, the reason why I wanted you here is because this place smells..." Misty let out a sigh, and moved her hand to her face where she tapped her own chin with her finger.

Settling her shoulders, she placed a hand on her hip, and used the other to motion to her surroundings and smiled; "I just couldn't bring myself to asking anyone else. And besides, your Pokemon smell absolutely gorgeous!"

Blushing, the smaller woman jumped and squealed; "Ahhh!~ I'm so flattered!"

Regaining her calm demeanor, she bowed her head respectfully; "You leave it to me."

In a matter of seconds, Erika called out her Vileplume, Bellosom, Jumpluff, and Roserade.

She threw her small fist up excitedly; "Okay, guys! Charm Cerulean City with the power of your Sweet Scent(s)!"

* * *

Closing her eyes, the Water Pokemon specialist inhaled the musky flowery scents.

A sheepish smile played its way across her lips; "It smells amazing~"

Her smaller sized friend giggled and playfully nudged her shoulder; "I know, right?"

"Oh, Erika! You're so serene and beautiful! You...You made me forget my pickup line!" Brock exclaimed as he held onto Erika's small hands- kneeling before her romantically.

Misty's foot met with his jaw; "Nobody's gonna buy your cheap pick-up lines, Brock!"

Erika laughed while the two opposing Gym Leaders quarreled.

"Misty! Misty! Oww! Oww! Jeez! You must know karate cuz your body's kicken'!"

"Not that crap again!"

* * *

Within minutes, the trio of Gym Leaders were in her pub.

"Misty. Did you even get any sleep?" Erika asked- the bell chiming after she entered.

The strawberry haired woman let out a sigh; "Only a bit, yeah."

"A bit?" The smaller woman repeated- sitting across from the counter and resting her chin against her small knuckle.

Misty nodded and shot Brock a glare; "I would have had a decent amount of sleep if this moron didn't stop snoring!"

Brock let out a nervous laugh.

"Ah~" The small girl giggled; "I see how it is."

.

.

.

The pair of opposing Gym Leaders jumped- nearing their faces towards her; "ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

Erika cupped a hand over her mouth- laughing.

"And besides, I need to go to Vermillion in a bit." Misty continued.

"Huh? Why?" Erika asked- arching a raven brow.

The water specialist turned around to cover up her forming blush; "I...need to pick up _someone_."

The tanned young man crossed towards the kitchen, asking Misty if she needed anything, which she shook her head at.

Erika blinked and arched an eyebrow; ". . . ?"

Brock walked out of the kitchen with a can of orange soda and a bottle of icy jasmine tea.

He handed the suspicious Gym Leader the tea; "L'artiste humide has come back to see her." He answered for her.

Giggling, Erika bowed a 'thank you' and opened up her cold tea bottle; "Awwh~ Wetto no aatexisuto is back."

The pub owner shot her aquatic eyes open and blushed furiously; "DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" She gave them a threatening glare.

They flinched- eyes wide like hotcakes.

Misty crossed her arms and let out a huff- blowing at her teasing bangs that tickled her forehead; "Hmph."

"Hey Misty, if you leave... Then who's gonna watch over the pub?" Brock suddenly asked- sitting himself next to Erika.

She pressed herself closer to the counter- leaning in to them; "To tell you the truth, I haven't even thought about that yet."

"Hmm..." Brock and Erika placed their hands on their chins in thought.

Erika suddenly let out a yawn and chugged the rest of her icy jasmine tea.

As soon as she was done, she let out a giddy giggle; "Refreshing~"

"Oh my Arceus! Look at the time!" She shot her eyes open then slung her sling bag over her shoulder; "Sorry guys~ Gotta go!"

She ran towards the door.

Erika frowned; "What's the rush?"

"He's gonna arrive in 30 minutes, Erika!" She yelled at the back of her head and darted off; "Take care of this place while I'm gone!"

"Uh-" But Brock never got to finish as the woman was now out.

He exchanged looks with Erika.

"You think she can get there in half an hour?" Brock asked the woman.

Erika shrugged her shoulders; "Its Misty, so... Yeah. Probably."

"Hmm... You're probably right." The Rock Type specialist agreed.

"Hey." She started, "Can _you_ cook?" She asked.

"Stews...Soup...and whatnot!~" He answered proudly.

Erika face-palmed.

* * *

The ginger haired woman ran as fast as she could towards the city's dock- holding out a Poke Ball.

She threw her Poke Ball up and towards the sea.

"Gyarados!" She yelled out.

The red beaming light materialized the figure of the magnificently atrocious sea serpent Pokemon.

Gyarados let out a cry as its body hit the water- water splashing about wildly.

It burst its head and half of its body up as Misty ran towards the edge of the dock and so skillfully jumped off of it- grabbing on to her Pokemon and sitting on its back; "To Vermillion- Hurry!"

"If you make it there in 20, there'll be a treat in it for you!~"

The Gyarados let out a determined cry and bounced off the water to speed things up.

Misty grinned; _Fast travels are fun~_

* * *

Buck let out a snicker and stood at the end of the bed- the camera looped in his neck.

On the bed, slept Flint and Volkner.

Sounds simple, right?

Except it was a king sized bed- We're going somewhere with that...

Now let's talk about how they were sleeping.

Flint, in his Magby boxers, was in a somewhat curled position- giggling sleepily whilst huddling against his Charmander plushie- which was sandwiched in between his best friend and himself.

Volkner, in his Elekid boxers, had his face stuffed in Flint's fro, and his hands grabbing at Charmander plush that was greedily stuffed in his best friend's lean chest.

Claydol levitated by its master and let out a mirroring snicker.

"Just think of how many million Poke Dollars this one-" Buck took a snapshot; "...photo will cost~" He finished- grinning and taking other snapshots.

His grin widened; "Those Yaoi fangirls are CRAAYYZEE- Owwe!" His fell on his back and his head hit the floor.

Had he realized sooner, Volkner's leg sweeped him off the bed.

And as the boy winced in pain, said Gym Leader got off of bed and calmly walked towards him.

The redhead shot his eyes open when Volkner's height towered over him.

And his face...

_Oh God..._

Anyway, the camera was snatched from the boy's neck and was given to his Electivire to smash on until it was nothing than a mass of dust.

The blonde dropped his ass back in bed- hugging his pillow to his chest.

Minutes later, the fro haired boy blinked slowly.

Flint groggily sat up and yawned.

Upon noticing his poker faced brother on the floor, he smiled; "Heya, Buck."

He looked at the gigantic yellow Pokemon and grinned; "Morning, Electivire!"

He looked to his side at his best friend; "Yo~ Sleeping tart~ Time for you to get the fuck up and greet the day~"

". . ."

Flint arched an eyebrow and slowly pushed the blonde off of bed with his foot.

Volkner fell with a thud.

Buck shot his eyes open and he paled; "Hn! I do- don't think that's a good idea, Flint!"

The older redhead jumped off of bed and stretched; "Relax~ He likes the floor."

Looking over his shoulder, Flint grinned irritably; "Don'tcha, sweetheart?"

Buck sweat-dropped.

. . .

The Fire Type Specialist went to shower- singsonging in the bathroom.

Buck seated himself on the couch and flipped through the channels; "Man.. I miss the TV channels back in Sinnoh."

He stopped at a program where a Pokemaniac was talking about his Clefairy; **"My Clefairy's adorable~"** The pitch of his voice was high.

The interviewer nodded; **"Could you tell us about your Clefairy's abilities?"**

**"Well, my Clefairy can do just about anything! It can sing! It can dance! It knows karate!"**

Buck arched an eyebrow.

**"Excuse me- it knows karate?"**

The man nodded; **"Yes! Judo, too!"**

He looked at his Clefairy; **"Pami! Show 'em how its done!"**

The Clefairy let out a cute cry and stood across from the interviewer.

Then, it used Metronome.

Buck let out an unimpressed cry; "You're kidding, right?"

The interviewer and the audience gasped in awe.

The boy sweat-dropped; "What a load of Tauros crap..."

Suddenly, the Electric specialist walked in front of the boy; "V-Volkner... You're up..!" He shot his eyes open and laughed nervously.

The blonde walked towards the other bathroom and shut the door behind him.

The young boy let out a relieved sigh and nervously exchanged looks with his Claydol.

Minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom refreshed and fully cleansed.

He was in his long sleeved black undershirt and black denims.

He took his wallet and slung his signature blue jacket over his fit shoulder before walking out of their room; "Uh...Volkner?"

* * *

Volkner let out a sigh and sped walk towards the elevator- pushing on the G-button.

Once he was at the bottom floor, he whistled for the nearby hotel waiter and motioned him over.

Walking towards him; "How can I be of assistance, sir?"

Volkner got out 300 Poke Dollars and lowly whispered; "Boiler room."

* * *

Buck knocked on Flint's door; "Hey, uh... Flint?"

Flint was still singing while taking a shower; "MAMAAAAA... I JUST KILLED A MAAAAAN!

PUT A GUN AGAINST HIS HEAD, PULLED MA TRIGGEEERRR..."

His younger brother gave an unimpressed look; "Flint." He repeated- knocking against the door again.

"MAMAAA! LIFE HAD JUST BEGUUU- What? What?"

"Volkner stepped out a couple of minutes ago. I think he's upse-"

From inside the bathroom, Flint let out a loud shriek.

Buck shot his eyes open; "Flint! Are you okay?"

* * *

Flint got off of the shower- his teeth chattering and his body trembling; "Th-Th-Th-That DEMON!"

"Flint?" Buck called.

* * *

**Vermillion City. . .**

A pair of fancy white shoes stepped out of the cruise ship, into the dock.

His pearly white cape bellowed with the wind at ease.

A sigh escaped his attractive lips and he looked at his watch.

The corners of hips curled softly, nevertheless.

He pulled his cape up to reveal his Poke Ball belt.

And as he went to grab for his Milotic's Poke Ball,. . .

"WALLACE!"

He shot his eyes open and lifted his head up to find her running towards him.

He parted his lips and blinked.

She stood a good distance apart from him, hands on bare knees, breathing heavily.

She looked up and smiled, her cheeks at a faint pink.

The turquoise haired man let out a chuckle and fanned his muscular arms out.

Grinning wildly, she stood up straight and ran towards him- enveloping her arms around his neck to a tight hug.

Wallace returned the tight hug by pushing her body closer to an extent that he could feel the stress of her toned body.

He nuzzled his jaw against her strawberry hair; "Mm.. You smell lovely~"

Misty blushed and parted away slightly- facing downward.

She sniffled.

He tilted his head to the side; "Hm?"

He held her chin and pulled her face up; "Awwh~ What is the matter?"

As he pulled her face up, he noticed that she was silently crying.

His heart tore a little from the inside.

She bit her lower lip and settled her shoulder; "I just..." Her voice cracked up a bit; "...missed you, that's all."

He immediately brushed away her tears with his thumb and chuckled; "Awwh~ There, there."

She playfully punched him in the gut before he pulled her in and pressed his lips on her head.

"I'm here, now.

You don't need to feel so lonely."'

The strawberry haired woman dropped her head against his exposed muscular chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

* * *

Two uberly attractive boys were Cerulean City's new eye candies.

Both were tall and pale.

One wore red Magmar swimming shorts.

The other wore black Electabuzz swimming shorts.

One had a red fro.

The other had platinum blonde spiky hair.

They both wore shades- Like Bosses!

Buck was enjoying the attention they were getting from all the girls as they walked towards the beach.

Electivire and Magmortar walked behind the masters guardedly, while Luxray and Houndoom sped towards the sandy grounds.

* * *

The Sinnoh Gym Leader and Elite played handball.

Volkner had Electivire and Buck on his side, while Flint had his Magmortar and Infernape on his side.

Buck slapped the ball into the air and had Volkner punching it towards Flint- harder.

Flint grinned and did what Volkner thought he would.

He let the ball fall safely on his fro and bounce into his hands.

Buck sweat-dropped, while Volkner gave an unimpressed look along with his Electivire.

"There's not much to say- This one's ours." The blonde announced coolly.

Buck and Electivire jumped victoriously.

Flint's eyebrows knotted irritably; "You're just jealous cuz my fro enhances my defense!"

He said that as he tossed the ball in their direction.

Volkner arched an eyebrow and jumped for the ball; "That doesn't even make-" He hit the ball; "SENSE!"

"Your mom doesn't make sense!"

"Fuck you!"

Infernape quickly high jumped and kicked the ball.

Volkner let out an irritated scowl; "Is that even allowed?"

"Only pussies abide by the rules!" Flint spat back.

Electivire quickly ran towards it and slammed it up in the air towards Flint's team.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Flint retaliated by passing it towards his Magmortar, whom turned his claw-like hands into cannons.

Volkner widened his eyes slightly; "Shit."

Magmortar sucked in the ball with his cannon, and fired it way up beyond reach- towards Volkner's team, that is.

Volkner ran backwards- looking up and eying the ball.

Flint laughed like a maniac; "I'm gonna turn you into shish kebabs for Magmortar to feed on!"

Magmortar and Infernape laughed along.

While Buck just stood there- sweat-dropping; "Real mature..."

The blonde was eventually able to catch the ball, but roughly fell on his bare back due to the impact.

It was ridiculously warm, too.

Volkner had his eyes shut tight.

Groaning, he opened them up to meet the familiar pair of lustrous legs...baby blue swimsuit...thin white shirt...nice breasts...gorgeous strawberry hair...aquatic green eyes that glared into his azure blue ones.

"Uh..." He immediately stood and dusted himself off of the sand.

The woman stood with her arms crossed by her Lapras which was onshore and staring at him oddly,

He was very evidently staring at her body, to the point that it was obvious enough for her to let out a scoff.

He looked at her face and parted his lips.

"Is this man giving you trouble?" A new velvety voice started.

Next to her, stood a man with an odd fashion sense.

Volkner had to arch an eyebrow.

The turquoise haired man placed a hand on his hip and stared at Volkner with utter muse.

"Not at all~" The woman said, smirking innocently- surprising Volkner.

The blonde smirked- his teeth exposing themselves mischievously.

The man with the cape arched an eyebrow; "Oh?"

The strawberry haired woman closed her eyes and stretched her fit arms behind her back; "In fact..."

She opened one eye; "He was just asking me to join him in Volleyball~"

Volkner's smirk intensified- He nodded.

* * *

Flint grinned and stood next to his brother.

"Check it out! Volkner's hitting it up with Misty~" Buck said.

"Man, if that chic'd be a burger at McDonald's, she'd be a McSexinGorgeous!" Flint exclaimed.

Buck stared at him weirdly; "Mc...McDonald's?"

* * *

The city's Gym Leader walked next to the blonde, whom held the ball.

As they neared the net, Volkner spoke to her for the very first time; "Wait."

She nodded- grinning; "O-kay~"

Volkner went to speak to Buck, and by speak, we mean...

"Move the fuck away."

"Whut?"

"Out!"

And Flint...

"Hey, Volk! I see you've found yourself a-" But the volleyball greeted him in the forehead and he fell on his back.

The spiky haired blonde stood in his best friend's former spot; "Its a one on o-" But he never got to finish due to his magnificence at the sight before him.

Flint immediately stood up; "Hey what the fuck ma- Damn." Flint grinned.

Misty stripped herself of her thin white shirt and was left to reveal her stylish baby blue Monokini swimsuit that depicted her body so...well.

She ruffled her hair and walked across from them- standing on the other side of the net.

"Volk." Flint started- not darting his gray eyes off of the mermaid.

"Yeah?" Volkner responded- his eyes fixed on Misty.

"...you're good." Flint finished.

"I know."

* * *

Golduck was on Misty's side.

Electivire was on Volkner's.

Everyone was watching.

"Ladies first~" Volkner lightly tossed the ball at her, of which she caught.

Smirking, she let out a; "Hmph."

Volkner could only watch with amazement at how her body flexed when she slammed the ball hard against his direction.

And it almost hit his handsome face before his Electivire came to the rescue and hit the ball back at their direction.

This time, Golduck splashed water at it.

Volkner hit the ball back.

Misty retaliated.

This went on for quite a while.

The sun was beginning to set.

Flint and Buck's faces dropped; "Not...one score.. This has gotta be some kind of joke, right?" Buck started.

"That Misty sure knows how to keep a fight going..." He went on.

Flint snorted; "So can Volk! That man's heart's got a built-in station of perpetual electricity! He overpowers that Misty full-on!" He defended his best friend.

The Golduck and Electivire weren't even playing anymore.

They sat next to each other on the sandy ground and watched their trainers slam the ball back and forth.

Misty let out a huff and backhanded the ball- her hands were red; "Don't think that I'll ever give up!"

Volkner let out a heavy breath; "No, huh?..." He upper-cutted the ball.

"My kind of woman." He finished lowly- tiredly grinning.

Wallace was sitting on a beach chair with his arms and legs crossed- a sigh escaping his lips.

Misty raised her arm up and readied her next attack when,

"MISTYYYY!" The all too familiar voice shrieked.

She lost focus.

She fell on her back.

The ball finally hit the ground next to her.

She let out a sigh; "Great."

She closed her eyes and smiled- _It feels so good! Lying down like this..._

Golduck rushed to his trainer's side- she tiredly pet its head.

Volkner arched an eyebrow and went to give her a hand when the man from earlier knelt by her.

He boiled from the inside- a bit.

Wallace caressed her cheek- causing her to smile a bit.

Smiling, he placed a hand at her back and the other held her hand.

He helped her up.

She held on to him- shooting a look at Volkner in the process.

She smirked at him.

Volkner merely smirked back.

"Yo, bro!" Flint approached him, punching his fist; "You won~"

"Not exactly." He responded.

Scoffing, he nodded his head at Misty and Wallace.

Realizing what he meant, Flint grinned; "Ah~ I see."

"Misty!" He called again.

Misty let out an irritated sigh and pulled away from Wallace.

Brock came rushing towards her- literally pushing Wallace aside and grabbing Misty's hands between his helplessly.

Volkner grinned; _I like this guy..._

"Misty! You gotta come with me quick! Its an emergency!"

The woman shot her eyes open; "Something went wrong at the pub?"

But Brock pulled her away with him.

"I don't like that slash-eyed bitch, but I gotta see this!" Flint stretched his arms quickly and ran towards their direction.

Volkner nodded at his Pokemon (Electivire and Luxray) and motioned them to follow.

* * *

**At Misty's Pub. . .**

Erika was sleeping on the counter, as Misty speculated she would.

Brock led Misty into the kitchen.

"Well, what is it?" Misty finally asked.

Shamefully, the Rock Type specialist nodded at the pot on the stove.

Misty arched an eyebrow and went to examine it.

Looking into it, she eyed the stew with veggies and such.

She looked over her shoulder at Brock; "Its stew."

Brock cried; "EXACTLY!"

He grabbed Misty by her shoulders and shook her up; "Erika's tired of stews! I wanted to try cooking her up something different, but all I was able to make is stew! STEW! And now she's asleep and I won't be able to impress her with my cookery and-"

"Brock." Misty silenced.

She clenched her fist and moved it to punch him on the face.

He flinched.

But instead, she lightly pressed her knuckle to his cheek.

She sighed.

"It can all be fixed." She said.

"It...It can?"

Misty nodded; "Mm." She walked towards the stew.

Looking over her shoulder, she flashed Brock one of her signature smiles; "After tonight, I'll make sure she'll love stews."

Brock squealed and crushed her to a hug; "ILOVEYOU!"

Sighing irritably, she nodded and patted his back; "Now get outside and make the guests feel comfortable."

Smiling, he saluted; "You can count on me!"

"Oh, for your life's sake, you better not mess this up." She added, but he was already out with the apron and notepad.

Sighing again, she looked at the stew; "Now what can we add here...?~"

* * *

Wallace walked towards the sleeping form of Erika and eyed her; "Dear me...~"

Flint, Volkner, and Buck seated themselves on a table.

"Oh, hey! This reminds me! Misty's treatin' us with a free meal this evening!" Flint started.

"Ohright! That's right.." Buck nodded.

"Misty?" Volkner arched an eyebrow.

Flint gave him an unimpressed look; "Volk... You went all playboy on the chic just now and you don't even know her name? That, my brother, is just whack."

_So, her name's Misty? The Gym Leader/Pub Owner... _He noted.

"To think that she's doing this for you..." Flint added.

"Wait. For me? She doesn't even know me!" Volkner interrupted.

"I told her of your story yesterday... About all the chlorine and the headache it gave you... She felt partly responsible and decided to treat us. Even though she doesn't know you." Flint answered.

Volkner dropped his eyelids halfway and looked away- scoffing; "Now that you mention it, the city did smell a little better this morning.."

"That's because Misty had Erika sweet scent this city!" A new voice joined in.

The trio jumped.

Brock was their waiter.

He bowed his head; "Welcome to Misty's Pub, I'm Brock and I will be your waiter this eve-" Flint pulled him by the collar and glared at him.

"I don't see any cutesy-dutsey strawberry haired dame with an ass that could set the devil's blood boiling- Do you?" He looked at his friends.

Buck sweat-dropped; "F-Flint..!"

While Volkner yawned and casually responded with a; "No."

"I...uh...!"

"You boys having a problem?"

They all looked at the original waitress and owner of the pub whom came back wearing a lazy white sundress that clung to her somewhat damp body.

Flint drooled- letting go of Brock, whom fell on his ass.

"Welcome to Misty's Pub. I'm Misty." She introduced again, then looked at Volkner; "And you are?" Her voice softened, albeit seductive.

A ridiculous blush spread across the blonde's cheeks.

Looking at her sternly, he coolly and confidently introduced; "Volkner."

Electric chills ran through her at the mention of his name.

"_Volkner._" She repeated.

"My arms feel like lead now because of you."

"So do mine." He added.

She nodded and smiled; "Chlorine irks you?"

"Despise it." He answered- not removing his gaze from her eyes.

"Well its gone now. You noticed?"

"Thank you."

"I'm going to be needing assistance in the kitchen."

"Hey Misty, you know what they say about two redheads in bed?" Flint just had to ask that.

Buck sweat-dropped- blushing; "Flint!"

Volkner slowly looked at his best friend over his shoulder.

His expression was deadly.

Misty rolled her eyes and smirked; "No~ But do you know what they say about two redheads in the kitchen?"

Misty ended up roughly dragging him along with her towards the kitchen- forcing him to wear one of her aprons.

* * *

Misty looked at Flint over his shoulder as he got busy- frowning and muttering choice words under his breath.

The woman gasped and shot her eyes open; **"I TOLD YOU TO CHOP THE MAGIKARP'S HEAD! NOT BUTCHER IT!"**

Outside the kitchen, everyone jumped but Volkner, whom chuckled and shook his head; _Serves him right..._

This caused Erika to wake up and yawn; "Oh. Misty's back. Did she fetch Wetto no aatexisuto?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Wetto no aatexisuto?" A velvety male voice repeated.

"Yes. As in 'Wet Artist.'" She giggled.

"We give that pseudonym to Wallace because-" She opened her eyes only to be facing said artist- giving her an unimpressed smirk.

The black haired woman blushed deeply and cupped a hand over her lips; "Uhm..."

Wallace placed a hand on his chin and stared up; "Wet Artist, huh?"

Chuckling, he hugged himself proudly; "I love the sound of that!~"

Erika sweat-dropped.

* * *

**A/N:** Ending this chapter was WRONG! QAQ I could have went on and on BUT- QuQ I had to~

Erika's a cutie~ n.n Isn't she a cutie?

Isn't Brock...Brock? ;u; (I don't say~~~)

Isn't Buck the sanest one around? n.n (albeit mischievous cuz he tried taking pics of Flint and Volk and sell them to yaoi fangirls!)

Isn't Flint just hilaire? ;A; He's so funny! Him and his fro...~

Isn't Volkner just sexy all over? ^A^

Isn't Misty enticing?

Isn't Wallace...proud? (^^' is that the word I'm...looking for..?)

Isn't Red- Oop! n / / / o / / / n I better stop here~

Why don't you just make me feel GOOD and...

**REVIEW~** ^o^ ***giggle***~

**PS.** I almost forgot.. The reason why Buck is oblivious to what McDonald's is, well... This is the Pokemon world, so.. xD (Oh, and I had Flint use that pickup line because he sort of reminds me of Ronald McDonald).


	4. Cerulean Flower

**A/N:** ***WARNING* **Rated M content. Some WallaceXMisty.

* * *

Chapter. 4

**Cerulean Flower ~**

* * *

Disclaimer: Nintendo reigns~

* * *

_When I was a little girl,_

_I always dreamt of becoming a mermaid..._

***Flashback***

The young teenage boy steadied his feet against the literally soaked ceramic floor.

Water gushed out from his new sneakers.

He frowned and tightened his grip of the damp straps of his back pack.

A sneeze threatened to escape his nostrils, but he silenced it.

His clothes were entirely wet.

His favorite cap was damp, and covered his shivery determination.

His Pikachu, whom stood by its master's heels, went down on all fours and jumped ahead of him readily.

A pair of attractive legs appeared before him.

Bare feet... Toe nails painted with a deep aquatic color...

"...a fruitless dream, huh?" She continued- her voice was melodious and strong for a woman. It was void of that overly-girly tone.

His deep ruby eyes silently and slowly traveled from her feet to meet his opponent's face.

Her wet body was... Fine...

_Too fine. _Red never had the words.

But the lush of pink on his cheeks confirmed that he was very well pleased with the sight before him.

She wore a navy two piece that clung to her womanly spots.

The boy sniffled and adjusted his cap a bit to meet her face.

Layered strawberry hair put on a side ponytail.

Rosy cheeks that reddened as he stared into her.

She had beautiful aqua green eyes that glistened as her luscious lips curled to a nervous smile upon facing her new opponent.

"But I've come to own this city's gym." She spoke, walking by him slowly. She looked at his taller frame- meeting his blank face; "So I guess you could say I am a mermaid."  
Rolling her eyes, she lazily smiled and dropped her eyelids. Shrugging a shoulder; "...in a way, or two~" She added.

Walking back to her pedestal, she proudly faced him her lean and attractive back; "Red." She called. The sphere of red and white formalized in her palm; "We all have our policies here~ Mine is to go all out with my Water Type Pokemon." As her finger pressed the button of her Pokeball, a beaming red light forged the figure of her Starmie.

It let out an enigmatic cry.

Red closed his lips and held on to the tip of his cap.

He took a battle stance.

Pikachu pressed its paws on the watery ground and grit its teeth as it glared at its opponent.

It charged its cheeks and tails to intimidate the duo type Pokemon.

Misty whirled around and grinned; "I, the beautiful mermaid, accept your challenge!"

.

.

.

Red won, no doubt.

The battle lasted a lot less than it should have.

Her former battle with Green was believably appropriate.

But her battle with Red...

His Pikachu let out a cute victorious cry.

She stomped on the ground and shut her eyes; "...drat." She grit her teeth.  
Sighing, "Congratulations. You won the casca-"

A near splash had her flick her eyes open. **"PIKAAAA!"**The Pikachu held its paws tight against the ceramic floor's tip and looked horrifyingly into the deep pool.

Misty shot her eyes open as she spotted the all too familiar red cap on the floor.

Her heart froze, and she didn't have to think twice before jumping in after him.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Outside the gym, a cocky figure sped walk towards Cerulean City's gym.

He stopped and huffed out an impatient sigh.

By his ankles, purred his small Eevee; "Vee?"

Green squinted his eyes shut for a moment, and ran his muscular fingers through his spiky chestnut locks.

"What's taking him so long?" He asked through gritted teeth. Green Oak was clearly irritated.

His rival should not take so long to battle Misty's Pokemon.

In fact, it should be a total cakewalk with his Pikachu. The brunette let out a scoff, _Guess I'll just have to rub it in his face once he's out.  
_  
He shoved his hands in his purple pants' pockets and let out a whistle.

_Wonder what Blue is up to..._

It was then that the gym door's flew open.

Half naked men ran out requesting paramedics.

Green arched an eyebrow and exchanged looks with his Eevee.

He shot his emerald green eyes open and took off running towards the gym.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Misty had never been as scared.

She dove quickly towards him.

Everything started moving so slow.

Red looked so peaceful.

The Gym Leader was panicking.

Her toned arm snaked itself around his abdomen, pulling him closer towards her.

And she pulled him up to the surface.

She was letting out frantic breaths and screamed at her trainers to move and call for paramedics.

Lying him on the floor, she put a quick hand out to reassure the Pikachu.

Slowly, and shakily, she moved a hand to his face.

He was boiling.

Her heartbeat hurt.

Pinching his nose, she leaned her lips in close to his and performed mouth-to-mouth.

She breathed into him.

Parting away from him, she pressed her hands on his chest; "Come'on, Red.." She whispered, furrowing her eyebrows.

She leaned back in to perform a mouth-to-mouth.

Hands on chest, she pressed.

His eyes twitched, and he coughed up water.

Misty shot her eyes open happily; "Red!"

"Pikabiii!" His Pikachu hugged him happily- tears at the corners of its beady eyes.

Red let out quick and tired breaths as he blinked slowly.

His red eyes staring into her aquatic green ones.

The corners of his lips twitched to a small smile.

She forced a smile back.

Misty couldn't register, no, she was afraid.

She let relief slowly wash over her.

A relieved sigh escaped her lips; _Oh, thank Arceus...  
_  
A hand squeezed her's.

Red's.  
**  
"Sonovabitch, MOVE!"**An angry, yet familiar voice yelled out between her crowd of trainers.

They gasped and made way as the overly upset figure of Green Oak walked in.

He stopped and stared at Red in horror- His emerald green eyes wide.

He looked at Red, then at Misty.

And as soon as he was about to curse the woman, Red put a groggy hand out.

The spiky haired rival seethed, clenched his palms, then knelt down besides his best friend.

He clasped his hand over his tightly.

Gritting his white teeth angrily, Green let out a; "Tch."

"I'm fine." Red nodded his head at his rival slowly.

"Fuck you." Green bitterly snapped.

Red smiled.

He winced, which caused Green to shoot his eyes open again.

He looked around frantically, then placed his hand over his rival's forehead; "Holly fu.."

Looking at Misty, Green glared at her; "Get your hands off him!" He spat out.

Flinching, the beautiful tomboy quickly took her hands off.

Green looked back at Red, "Get your ass up..." He softly ordered, standing up and shouldering his weak arm over him.

Red groaned softly.

The chestnut haired young man furrowed his eyebrows at his rival, then looked over his shoulder at the yellow mouse Pokemon; "Come'on." He called out.

Pikachu, albeit confused with how Green was treating Red, nodded and walked besides its own rival, Green's Eevee.

As they left, Misty merely stared, her knees reddening from her sitting on them for so long.

An hour passed, and Blue skipped in- her beautiful face gracing sheer confidence.

She grinned upon approaching Misty, then arched an eyebrow as to why Misty was knelt on the floor.

And Misty speculated that the brunette simply didn't know about what had happened earlier.  
_  
. . . Yet._

***End of flashback***

"...to this day, I feel guilty." The strawberry haired woman finished- closing her eyes to restrain the tears.

Looking down at her, with a muscular arm resting by her head/pillow, his other hand traveled to her bare hips beneath the covers to find her hand resting on her trained belly.

Grabbing hold of her hand, he moved it towards his lips and gently pecked at her palm and fingers.

Misty opened her eyes slowly and blinked, "Wallace..." She breathed.

This time, he pinned her against the mattress and leaned in to plant kisses all over her neck and collarbone.

His lips went lower, . . .

lower. . .

. . .and lower.

She threw her head back against the pillow and let out a sensual moan.

* * *

Beneath the canopy of trees, sat the Sunyshore's Gym leader, smoking and talking on the phone.

His rubbery blue military jacket was on his lap.

His Luxray and Jolten played on Cerulean's sands.

Smoke escaped his lips as he continued listening to the little girl through the other end.

"_**Ne, Volkner-sama! Did you know that the strongest trainer in the world's starter Pokemon was a Pikachu? Isn't that awesome?"**_

"Well that's interesting. How are things back home?"

"_**No blackouts, everyone is on their toes..."**_

Volkner arched an eyebrow and inhaled from his cigarette; "On their toes?"

"_**Mm! Now that a whole week went by without blackouts, people have been very-very suspicious and uhm, what's that word?...the one that sounds a lot like 'cushion'?"**_

Volkner sweat-dropped, "Cautious?"

She giggled happily, _**"Right! That's the word!"**_

Chuckling, Volkner shook his head, "Why has everyone been cautious, Meghan?"

"_**They think a blackout is gonna occur any minute- But I keep telling them, 'Hey, you stupid asses! Volkner-sama is on vacation!"**_

As he exhaled the smoke, he paused.

The blonde gave an unfazed look, "Meghan.."

"_**Hm?"**_

"Who taught you to say the word 'ass' ?"

She giggled, _**"Flint-sama did!"**_

He sweat-dropped, "Flint, huh?"

"_**Mhm!"**_

_I'll have a word with him later..._

"Don't say that, its a bad word and you'll get into trouble with people."

She frowned, _**"Awwh.. Oki-doki, Volkner-sama."**_

He nodded, "Good."

"_**Ne, Volkner-sama..."**_

"What?"

He inhaled his cigarette.

"_**Meghan thinks you're number one!"**_

His eyelids dropped halfway, and he parted his lips as the smoke escaped his lips.

He pressed the cigarette against the sandy grounds by him and put it out.

"...Thank you."

"_**I've missed you!"**_ She wailed that out.

A warm smile crept its way across his lips, "I missed you too, Meghan."

Suddenly, a familiar figure with a red fro crossed towards him excitedly- a Pokemon egg in his hands.

Volkner squinted his eyes at him, "Listen, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"_**O-kai~ Take care, Volkner-sama!"**_

***click***

* * *

The turquoise haired man crossed his muscular arms beneath his head and watched the beautiful bodied Gym Leader stand and cover up her body with a thin blanket.

The Hoenn Champion found himself smirking at how timid the woman suddenly seemed.

He rolled his eyes, "You wear nothing but skimpy swimsuits yet you are so shy when you are naked..."

Chuckling, "You're an odd one~"

She let out a low groan as she slipped her feet into a pair of slippers, then looked at him over her shoulder, frowning.

His turquoise eyes wandered to her curvy body, all the way to her- "And might I add, you have a...mighty fine ass~"

A pink blush powdered her cheeks, and a scoff escaped her lips as she turned around- her aquatic green eyes wandering about, "You love it~"

She turned to look at him over her shoulder again as she heard shuffling- only to find him sitting up- his naked body lean and muscular.

Her face heat up as she noticed herself admiring his swimmer's physique longer than she intended.

He smiled softly and titled his head, his silky turquoise locks falling on his shoulders.

He motioned at her to come towards him with his hand.

Blushing, she let out a groan and faced her feet as she shuffled towards him, clinging against the silky blanket that covered up her modesty.

As she reached him, he looked at her up and down.

He frowned.

She arched an eyebrow as he stood- completely towering over her.

His hands held her fisted hands, "What?" She mouthed, before he released her hands' hold of the blanket.

The silky white blanket fell by her ankles in a feathery motion.

A gasp escaped her as he roughly pressed her naked body against his, "I'm cold~" He pouted- dramatically.

She sweat-dropped as a shiver ran through her, "Wa...Wallace...Have you been sleeping with your Walrein, or something?"

He chuckled through her neck, inhaling her warmth.

A smile graced his lips as he licked her jawline, "How do you get to be so warm?"

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, groaning softly, "F-From being held like this... H-How do you get to be so c-cold?"

He fastened his arms around the small of her back, hugging her.

He chuckled, "That's because you hog all the covers, dear..."

"Wallace." She called, her hands traveling to his biceps.

"Hm?" He smiled and nuzzled against her neck.

"I have to go to work." She said.

He frowned.

The artist slowly parted away from her, nodded at her, then dropped his rear at the bed- facing her.

A weak smile ghosted his lips.

And to Misty, it looked more forced than ever.

She sighed and walked towards him- no longer caring about her exposure.

He shut his eyelids as the pads of her fingers ran across his face, all the way to his long hair.

_Feels...amazing..._ He couldn't help his grin.

She knew how to get to him.

Her leg teasingly brushed against his knee.

She smiled as his grin widened, and leaned in to plant a brush of a kiss on his eyelid.

He opened his eyes and sighed again as he caressed her thigh.

The strawberry haired woman leaned in and gently began running her hands through his hair- his forehead pressed against her belly.

"Misty."

"Yeah?"

He lightly pinched her thigh and lifted his head up to face her.

His expression was calm and serious.

"I want to draw you."

Misty blinked, then shook her head, giggling.

When she looked back at him, his expression was not void of seriousness.

"Wait. You're serious?"

He blinked- his expression didn't waver.

She chuckled and parted away from him.

She ran a hand through her layered strawberry locks and faced him her back.

She chocked out a laugh, walking around the room.

Her eyes met his again, "Now?"

He grinned and shrugged his muscular shoulders, "Why not?"

She lightly waved a hand out, "Wallace, I-"

He stood and walked towards her.

She looked up at him as he brushed his four fingers against her cheek, "Wallace. I'm over an hour late."

His cool turquoise eyes scanned her face, "I understand." He said.

She furrowed her eyebrows and smiled, "Thank you."

His thumb tapped her lower lip and he leaned in to plant a tender kiss on her lips, to which she responded to.

He parted away and smiled softly, "Whenever you want."

She nodded, then giggled as he ruffled her hair.

* * *

The pair of best friends began walking down the city.

"How's Meghan?" Flint started- snuggling the Pokemon egg to his chest.

Volkner shrugged a shoulder and pocketed his hands, "She's alright. Says she misses me."

The redheaded Elite Four let out a, "B'aaaawe~" And snuggled his nose against his egg.

A pink blush powdered his cheek, "I can feel it kick~~~" He mouthed to himself excitedly.

Volkner, not really paying attention, let out a sigh, "And by the way, man. I don't appreciate you teaching her foul language. She's just a kid donned in a Pikachu suit...cute as fuck...Doesn't know any better.."

Flint lifted the egg up and grinned, "I'm yo daddy, yes I am~ Yes. I. Am~"

The spiky haired blonde arched an eyebrow then twisted his head to look at his friend.

Upon noticing his best friend eying him weirdly, the fro haired man blushed and cleared his throat, "Yes, um... Precisely, and, uh...incisively!"

The Sunyshore Gym Leader gave an unimpressed look, "Flint. You didn't even get what I was talking about, did you?"

Flint let out a, "PSHHHH!" And hugged his egg under his arm, "Of course I did! I am appalled you said that!"

"Shut the fuck up, Flint."

"You're my man! My brotha from anotha motha! My boymance! The spark to my flintstick!"

"The WHAT?"

"I even know what boxers you're wearing!"

"Alright, now that's disturbing..."

"I can even recall all the times you renovated your gym!"

"...I'm pretty sure they weren't that many..."

"COUNTLESS!"

"There's no such thing as COUNTLESS!"

Flint inhaled, then leaned in with his eyes popped up, "I even remember your nightmare about Crasher Wake!"

Shooting his eyes open, Volkner slammed his hands over his ears, "GAAHH! NOT THAT! Shut the fuck up, man.. I get it. I get it! I'll admit, you're the Flint to my Volts of electricity..."

Grinning victoriously, Flint nodded and patted his own chest with his free hand, "I rest my case."

Blinking, Volkner rebooted his calm exterior and pocketed his hands, walking.

His electric blue eyes averted to the egg, "Where'd you get that from, anyway?"

A spark appeared in Flint's gray eyes, and he giddily showed it off to Volkner's face, "A real beauty, right? It has my eyes!" He feigned a sob and nuzzled it against his cheek.

Volkner sweat-dropped.

Flint looked back at his egg, "Its a Charmander egg. The colonel gave it to me!"

The blonde arched an eyebrow, "Colonel? I know you're not referring to Surge."

The redhead scoffed a, 'No.'

He hugged it again, "Blaine, bro! Blaine! His Charizard laid this egg last night and he delivered it to me earlier."

Volkner nodded, then put a hand out, "You should call out your Magmortar if you wanna speed up the egg hatching process." He suggested.

His best friend blinked and formed an 'o' with his lips, "Heyy! Right! Why didn't I think about this earlier?"

At this, he called out his Magmortar and spent minutes squealing like a little girl as he pointed out the egg to his Magmortar.

"Cute, ain't it? I know! I know!" His Magmortar danced giddily- nodded too excitedly.

Volkner was unfazed, "Right."

He looked over his shoulder, "Think I'm gonna hit the pub."

At this, Flint's ears rung and he grinned at his best friend, "Awh, I get it~ You wanna see her, don't you?"

Volkner was great at hiding things as he merely shrugged a shoulder, "Not really. Redheads aren't really my type."

He said that as a means to insult his best friend, as well.

Sadly, Flint merely knotted his eyebrows and scratched his fro, "Tauros shit!"

But before the blonde said anything, Flint ran towards his Magmortar and waved at his best friend, "Well, Imma spend some quality daddy time with this baby!~" He grinned and knocked against the egg.

Volkner sweat-dropped and double-lidded his eyes.

He scoffed, "Have fun."

* * *

His cellphone rang.

Unpocketing it, the blonde pressed it to his ear, "Yo~"

**_"SPARKY? HOW THE HELL ARE YA?"_**

Volkner shot his eyes open and almost lost grip of his cellphone.

Only one person had the energy to yell like that.

Pressing the phone back to his ear, he let out a nervous laugh, "Lieutenant... Hahaha, what a surprise~"

* * *

**At Misty's Pub**

The petite girl with the raven bob cut walked into the pub, the small bells chiming in the process.

She was missing the signature kimono but replaced with a knee length deep green short sleeved dress.

The Celadon Gym Leader hugged her Bellosom to her subtle small bosom and walked towards the counter, sighing.

Her honey-dewed eyes traveled around the pub, and she let out a pondering, "Hmm..."

She began to wonder why the pub was opened when the owner herself was missing.

Misty herself texted her and told her that she was going to be late.

Erika blushed at the thought of Misty and Wallace doing some 'overtime.'

The grass type specialist was understanding of the duo's relationship.

Misty's always so devoted to her work and is restlessly busy.

The same goes with Wallace, whom is not only a Champion, but an artist, as well.

Also, . . .

Both of them love someone that doesn't love them back.

Wallace and Winona.

Misty and Red.

Wallace and Misty's relationship is a relieving one.

Whenever they get together, they vent out those urges onto each other.

Erika is sure that their relationship is one out of loneliness.

And its a sad one.

Because they relate to each other on their 'misfortunes.'

A sigh escaped her lips as she set her Bellosom on the counter.

She giggled and poked its head lightly, "You stay here while I make you something to eat, mkay?~"

The flowery-hoola Pokemon let out a happy cry and pecked its trainer's nose.

Erika giggled and walked towards the kitchen.

As her feet slipped into the kitchen and she flicked the lights open, she clasped her small hands together and fawned over how clean the kitchen was.

It was literally glittering.

Erika held her cheeks and let out a squeal, "Ahh! So beautiful~"

Suddenly, she heard the chiming of the door's small bells.

Her heart jumped, and her hand grabbed for the nearest sharp object.

She looked at the potato skin peeler in her hand, _Close enough... _She thought, nodding, "Mm."

Slowly, she crept out the kitchen to take a look only to find a tall figure in a blue military jacket.

His back was turned at her.

He had spiky platinum blonde hair.

He was holding a phone to his ear.

A scoff escaped his lips. "...okay then, how about you meet me over here in Cerulean. At Misty's Pub. I'll be waiting- okaybyetakecare."

***click***

He let out a relieved sigh and pocketed his phone.

He looked over his shoulder- his blue eyes coming in direct contact with her's, and she felt ridiculous holding the potato skin peeler.

Gulping, a blush powdered her cheek before she hid it behind her back.

He arched an eyebrow as she fully revealed herself.

And ever-so-politely, she bowed her head, "H-Hello."

"Yo."

"Uhm.. Was that Lt. Surge just now?" Not the appropriate question, but she just had to ask.

He blinked, turned around and crossed his arms, "As a matter of fact, yeah. Please don't tell me you heard his voice all the way from over there."

Giggling, she used one hand to scratch the back of her head nervously, "I'd be deaf not to, hehe~"

Sighing, he pressed his temples and grinned, "Man..."

He moved to sit himself in one of the tables, then asked, "She's not here, is she?"

Immediately realizing who he was referring to, the Celadon Gym Leader shook her head.

He looked up to face the small woman, "Well, when's she coming?"

"In a bit."

"In a bit." He repeated, nodding, "Okay."

Upon closer inspection, the small woman realized that the man was just... 'Wow.'

Shockingly attractive!

His azure orbs averted towards her.

He smiled, "I remember seeing you here yesterday. You were asleep by the counter."

She gasped and her face reddened.

He chuckled and scratched his head, looking away, "Hangover?"

She shook her head, "I don't drink." She said.

He turned to look at her, "You don't drink?"

He nodded, "Good for you."

"Wha-What's your name?" She asked.

Courtly, he introduced, "Volkner."

She giggled and blushed, "Awh~ What a pretty name."

He snorted and mouthed the word, 'Pretty.'

"I'm Erika!" She bowed her bobby head.

The Bellosom let out a wail for attention, which caused the small woman to jump, "Oh! Sorry!" She scurried towards her Pokemon.

The chiming of the bells suddenly resonated throughout the entire pub, and the door open.

The star of the show walked in dressed in a sexy backless black one piece swimsuit with a loose yellow hoodied jacket that was unzipped.

However, instead of focusing on her tight physique, Volkner's eyes averted all the way to her hand that was connected to another.

She walked in with him, the 'beautiful' man with the ridiculous luster cape and all..

She giggled as he whispered things to her ear, then ruffle her gorgeous strawberry locks.

She placed her hands on his lean chest as he leaned in and devoured her luscious mouth.

Volkner scoffed and looked away in disgust.

Erika noticed a turn in the blonde's mood and arched a thin eyebrow before regarding the pair with a bow of the head.

The turquoise haired man smiled, "Hello, Erika."

His eyes averted to the Bellosom, then to the spiky haired blonde at a far-off table, whom avoided eye contact with them.

He squinted his eyes to get a better look at him, and he recalled him as the man from the Volleyball match.

The blonde's eyes suddenly met his.

They were electrifying.

He smirked coldly.

"Volkner?" But it was Misty who called out to him.

A spark of pride appeared in the young man's eyes as he regarded the owner with a nod, "Mermaid."

A pink blush powdered the Cerulean Gym Leader's cheeks before she closed her eyes, huffing out a sigh, "How are you today?"

She opened her eyes, "No chlorine dosage, I hope."

He let out a dry chuckle that sounded so attractive.

Both women blushed.

He tilted his head and smirked, "Love your sense of humor."

His eyes interlocked with her's, "Almost as pretty as your looks~"

She parted her lips and widened her eyes.

"_Almost._" He repeated- winking at her.

Wallace arched an eyebrow and placed a hand on his hip.

Volkner knew he was secretly pissing Wallace off, and enjoyed it.

"I best be going.." The Hoenn Champion said.

Misty shot her eyes open and turned to look up at him.

She frowned.

He leveled his head towards her's and cupped her cheek.

He leaned in to press his lips against her's, his hands grabbing hold of her waist possessively.

And Volkner and Erika watched as the pair of Water Specialists made out with each other.

The Bellosom was blushing, too.

Wallace coolly walked towards the door.

Volkner smirked coldly, "You sure you don't wanna stick around? Misty's food is unmatched~"

As he said that, said cook couldn't help the blush and turned to cover it beneath her layered locks.

But the Champion merely smirked bitterly and waved his hand.

The Electric specialist also waved his hand, yet also flipped him off with the finger.

* * *

Sighing, Misty ran her hand through her hair and cooled her cheeks off with the back of her hand.

She called out her assisting Pokemon, Aipom and Golduck.

Erika rushed towards her, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Misty waved a hand and let out a nervous laugh, "Don't be silly~ I'm fine."

She blinked, looked at Volkner's grinning face, then at Erika, "Wait.. Where's Brock?"

Erika tilted her head, "Brock?"

The pub owner smacked her forehead, "THAT IDIOT! I gave him the spare keys and now he's-"

Realization suddenly hit her, and she settled her shoulders, "Womanizer. He's probably with Nurse Joy now.. Ugh."

An impatient sigh escaped Volkner's lips and he rolled his eyes- awaiting her attention.

She gave an unfazed look, "Oh, I'm coming!"

Erika put a hand out, "Oh, um, Misty, wait!"

Misty turned and crossed her arms, "What is it?"

The small woman let out a sheepish laugh and fiddled with her fingers, "Uhm.. Lieutenant Surge is coming over."

The strawberry haired woman's face paled, and her jaw dropped.

"Lieu...Lieutenant.." She gulped, then forced a smile, "Lieutenant Surge is coming over to my pub?"

Erika nodded.

Volkner put a hand up, "I invited him over."

Misty shot her eyes open and looked at him.

She glared and stomped her way towards him, "YOU WHAT?"

The blonde arched an eyebrow, "I. Invited. Lieutenant. Surge. Over." He repeated his words coolly, which annoyed Misty even more.

Misty threw her head back and sat her rear at the seat across from Volkner.

Erika rushed towards her with a wet towel.

The stronger woman let out a groan and massaged her forehead, "Why.. Of all people, you invite Surge. Hell, I'd take Crasher Wake any day than Surge.. Ugh."

At the mention of Crasher Wake, Volkner paled from the inside, and did a double-check to see if they noticed.

"What's the deal with Surge, anyway?" He asked- pressing his hands against the tip of the wooden table.

Misty blinked at the ceiling, then leaned in against Volkner, where she matter-of-factly stated, "I have nightmares about Surge!"

She dropped her head back again, letting out a deep sigh, "He's huge...loud as hell...and specializes in Electric type Pokemon...Its like..." She shuddered, then hugged herself, "Its like he was born to destroy me and my babies!" She feigned a sob.

Volkner let out a chuckle then stood up.

He walked behind where Misty is sitting, "Well..."

Erika blushed and backed up a few spaces for the man.

He pressed his muscular hands on Misty's shoulders.

She shot her eyes open and parted her lips.

The platinum haired man leaned in besides her and started encircling his thumbs around her shoulders to a massage, "If it would make you feel any better..."

She blushed and bit down against her lower lip...

Volkner's voice was electrifyingly seductive and sent goosebumps down her spine.

"I could always call him and tell him to meet me someplace else..." He whispered haughtily to her ear.

His spiky hair was tingling against her skin.

She threw her head back and breathed heavily.

The tip of Volkner's nose brushed against her neck, but he did it on purpose JUST to inhale her scent.

He grinned, and when she didn't say anything, he stopped massaging her shoulders.

"...don't." She breathed.

He arched his eyebrows, "No?"

His grin widened, "Misty's Pub it is~"

She blinked and stood up, "Wha-"

Her cheeks were at a fuming pink, "N-No! That's not what I meant! I meant No for the massage not for the rendezvous point!"

As she said that, she shot her eyes open and clasped a hand over her mouth- embarrassed.

Volkner could only grin in satisfaction as he crossed his arms, "Come again? I didn't quite get that~"

Erika giggled, "I think what she was trying to say is-"

"Erika!" Misty called out- blushing madly.  
"Not...helping..."

She looked at Volkner, then poked his chest, "And you! Get your ass seated! You're supposed to be ordering!"

Said blonde chuckled and went back to his seat.

She looked at her assistant Pokemon, "Pom! G.D! Get to the kitchen!" Her eyes averted to Erika, and she sighed, "Great. Now that Surge is coming over, we're going to be serving a lot of protein."

As the strawberry haired woman turned to serve the infatuated blonde, the door flew open and the bells chimed.

Brock walked in and fell flat on his face.

"Brock!" Erika called after.

Misty was the only one who through his actions.

She put a hand out as the graceful woman was about to check on the collapsed Gym Leader.

Instead, she knelt by him and tugged at his spiky hair, "Brock, dear~"

But once he didn't respond, Misty pulled his head up for him to face her.

Only for her and Erika to gasp and fall back.

"What in the..." Misty shot her eyes open.

"Its awful!" Erika covered her face.

The Bellosom covered its small head by its petals.

Volkner arched an eyebrow and walked towards him.

"Hn..." Brock pushed himself off the ground and faced them.

Upon looking at his face, Volkner sweat-dropped, "No...fucking...way..."

On Brock's face was a powder-full of white mask, red nose, red surrounding the lips.

Soon after, the door to the pub opened revealing a hectic looking Buck and his Claydol.

"Buck." Volkner called after.

The redhead merely nodded at the blonde in greeting, then knelt down besides Brock.

He placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "Hey, man... You okay?" He asked.

Brock merely arched his eyebrows, "I-I-I guess so. Who are you?"

The redhead chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, "I'm Buck. My older brother's the one that...did this to you."

"Huh?" Brock arched an eyebrow, "Did what?"

_Flint. I knew it._ Volkner thought.

"Brock. I think it'd be best if you take a look at the restroom's mirror." Misty said- standing up and fixing her hair- all the while restraining herself from yelling.

"Hm? Why?" He furrowed his eyebrows as Buck helped him stand.

Misty pressed her temples, "Just. GO!"

And everyone knew how unwise it is to question Misty's demands.

Volkner shrugged and went back to his seat, Buck followed after.

Misty placed a hand on her hip and awaited patiently for Brock.

Erika intertwined her small fingers worriedly.

"Don't you wanna know what happened?" Buck asked.

Volkner merely put a hand out and shook his head, "Knowing Flint, I fully well know what happened. And no, I honestly don't wanna hear about it."

Buck frowned and stood up, "Well, I gotta go see him. Says he got this Pokemon egg."

The blonde rolled his eyes and waved his hand, "See ya~"

Suddenly, a loud girly shriek could be heard.

Both girls were calm, so that most likely came from the restroom.

"**OHMAIARCEUS!**"

Erika looked at Misty and furrowed her eyebrows.

Misty gave a defeated sigh and settled her shoulders, "Fiine. I'll help him clean up. As if Surge's face isn't disturbing enough already.."

* * *

Volkner idly gave a salute as the lieutenant walked in.

"SERGEANT!"

Volkner stood in a feigned straight posture, "Sir!"

. . .

Lt Surge roared out in laughter and smacked the younger man's shoulder, "GET OUTTA HERE! COME'ON! LAY IT ON ME!"

And he crushed Volkner to a hug.

"...can't...breath..."

He patted his back lightly before he parted away from him and sat in the seat across from him, "SO HOW'S YOUR GYM BACK IN SUNYSHORE?"

Volkner nodded, "Pretty good... Renovated it before I left. Self-treatment. Parting gift."

Surge laughed, "YOU TAKE A THRILL IN THOSE GYM RENOVATIONS O'YOURS!"

The younger blonde chuckled, "You have no idea~"

Erika suddenly came by them with two metal water cups with lemons.

"ERIKA! IS THAT YOU? I COULD HARDLY RECOGNIZE YOU WITHOUT THEM ROBES! WHERE'S MISTY?"

Erika let out a nervous giggle and scratched the back of her head, "Uhm...cooking..."

"COOKING? COOKING WHAT? WE HAVEN'T EVEN ORDERED YET! CALL 'ER OVER!"

Erika nodded, "Yes, sir."

Volkner watched Erika worriedly run towards the kitchen.

Soon after, he heard the sound of pans and utensils of sorts.

"LITTLE KLUTZ." Surge chuckled, shaking his head, "ALWAYS WONDERED WHEN COOKING'S BECOME A HABIT OF HER'S."

"Hm. But her food's seriously one of the best I've ever had."

Surge roared out in laughter, "YER JUST SAYIN THAT SO YOU COULD GET YOURSELF IN HER MERMAID SHORTS!"

He's so loud... Volkner thought.

"No. I'm saying that because the food she makes is delicious. And I don't have to be some French food critic to say that."

"H-How can I help you?" Misty held the notepad to her face and stood nervously in between the two.

"MISTY? WHY, YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!" He snatched the notepad from her face, to which she yelped at, "WHY'RE YOU SHYING AWAY FROM GOOD OL' SURGE, HA?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and connected her hands together, "Uhm..."

"I SAW YOU LEAVE WITH WALLACE WITH YER GYARADOS YESTERDAY! WHAT'S THAT HOMO FROM HOENN DOING IN KANTO? HE'S NOT KNOCKING YOU UP, IS HE?"

Misty shot her eyes open and parted her lips- a tidal wave of red spread across her face.

Volkner widened his eyes and looked at Misty, then at Surge.

He parted his lips to say something before she cleared her throat and crossed her arms, "I am genuinely glad your age hasn't gotten the best of your eyesight_ yet_, Lieutenant."

She snatched the notepad from his large hand and leaned in against him, "I _did_ leave with Wallace with my Gyarados! He's not a homo, he's BEAUTIFUL! And _YES_, he_ is_ knocking me up!"

She huffed and turned around, then stopped and yelled, "_AND_ HE'S PRETTY DAMN GOOD AT IT, TOO!"

And she stormed towards the kitchen.

The younger blonde grinned and felt himself heat up, "Whoa..."  
He shook his head, "She's something, alright."

Surge chuckled and chugged some of his icy water.

* * *

At the end, everyone left to watch the sunset.

While Misty let out a tired sigh and slouched herself against one of the counter's seats.

Volkner slung his blue jacket over his back and walked towards her, "That went out well." He said- sitting next to her.

The pub owner massaged her forehead and sighed, "Yeah.. Its all thanks to you."

He arched an eyebrow, "Me?"  
He chuckled, "Sarcasm doesn't go well with you, to be honest."

She looked at him and knotted her eyebrows, "I'm not being sarcastic!"

Then, she dropped her eyelids halfway and blushed- looking away, "I mean it."

"If you weren't sitting there...I wouldn't have...said what I said."

Volkner let out a scoff.

She then looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, Volkner."

His eyes averted towards her's.

And for a while, they stared into each others' eyes.

Upon realizing that, Misty blushed and looked away, scoffing, "So, you wanna watch the sun set, or...would you like me to fix you a drink?"

She pushed herself off her seat and made her way behind the counter.

He chuckled and dropped his eyelids halfway, "I'm not really into sunsets and all that..."

"Hm? Why?"

"My ex was philosophic crazy about nature and shit..."

"Your ex?"

Volkner diverted his eyes towards Misty, and he smirked, "A drink'd suffice."

She blinked, then spread her hands on the counter, "Well,"

She grinned, "What can I get you Mr. I'm so good with my hands?" She winked at him.

He chuckled, "...don't you deny it~"

She giggled, "I'm not! Now get over here, my arms are killing me from grilling 8 MooMoo Steaks for Surge."

He stood and nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

He placed his jacket on his stool and crossed his way towards her.

He placed his hand by her's and looked at her, "I haven't even told you what I wanted, yet."

She placed a hand on her hip and grinned, "Let your hands lead you~"

He chuckled and shook his head, "If I do that, I would impregnate you with my first child- Just kidding." He said.

She gave an unimpressed look, yet laughed, anyway, "That's not what I meant, idiot!"

She pinched her temples, "Ugh.. _Men~_"

Shaking her head, she got out a couple of booze and a couple of glasses in a quickened manner.

Before he could say anything, she placed a finger on his lips, "Trust me. I know~"

He blushed, then scoffed and looked over his shoulder to hide it away.

In less than a minute, she passed him the shaker to shake.

Taking it back from him, she poured it into a glass inlayed with crystallized sea salt.

The result, "Viola~ Electric margarita as blue as the Cerulean seas~"' She handed it to him of which he timidly accepted.

He took a sip, "Not bad~"

She grinned proudly and sat herself on the counter across from him seductively, "How long you staying here?"

He looked at her legs, then chugged the rest of his margarita, almost slamming the glass against the counter.

"A bit." He placed his hands by her thighs and leaned in against her flirtatiously.

She arched her eyebrows and, 'Oh'ed- nodding.

He licked his lips from all the sea salt, "How long is _he_ staying?"

Realizing who he meant, she grinned and tilted her head, chuckling, "Five days~"

"Five days?" He repeated- shaking his head, "That's too long for me to handle."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

His face was suddenly a mere inches apart from her's.

He smirked, "You know what I mean.."

She closed her eyes as he neared in close to the point that she could feel his cold breath against her face.

"Too long..." His eyes scanned her face, averting all the way to her lips.

"Damn..." He breathed.

He smiled and moved a hand up to touch her face, but he clenched it and held it back.

His smile faded and he parted away from her, turning around.

Misty opened her eyes questionably before she heard the chiming of the small bells and the creeping of the door.

She looked over her shoulder to find Wallace stepping in.

She grinned, "Welcome to Misty's Pub. Can I be..." She stretched her arms behind her head and dropped her back against the counter, "...of _service_?" She purred seductively.

Volkner's eyelids dropped halfway, and he couldn't bear the throbbing need to _need _her.

Quickly, he grabbed his military jacket and walked out of the pub.

* * *

**A/N:** Long chapter to make up for time- Hope you enjoyed~

**REVIEW~** ^u^


End file.
